Don't Belong
by beachiegal
Summary: When an orphaned Haley James gets put in another new foster home in Tree Hill, NC everything changes. Lives will never be the same... for anyone. full inside NH BL JP or POC
1. Don't Belong

**Summary: When an orphaned Haley James gets put in another new foster home in Tree Hill, NC everything changes. Will her sour attitude ruin any chances at friendships or more important, relationships. How long can she survive in this new environment? Lives will never be the same...for anyone. NH BL maybe JP or POC**

_**An: I decided to post this now just because. Tell me if I should continue it or not. Please R&R.**_

"I don't want to go!" I yelled at my older sister, Taylor, as I got up and pulled the shirt she just packed out of the large suitcase.

"I know that Haley!" She said grabbing it out of my hands, and tossed it on the bed before heading back towards my dresser. "But you and me both know that we don't have a say in were you go and when." She said adding more clothes to the pile as I sighed knowing she was right.

"But I don't want to go to Tree Hole."

"Hill, Haley, Hill."

"That's what I said." I mumbled as I laid face down on my bed. "It's fine when I'm in California. At least then I can still see you and my friends." I said turning my head to face her. Instead of responding she just gave me a small smile as she dumped more clothes in the suitcase.

To make a long story short, I'm an orphan. Or so I say. My dads still alive…he's just, well, we'll say he's not in the picture anymore. Ever since my mom died when I was 10 I've gotten bounced around from foster home to foster home. But this is the first time in all these years they have placed me outside of California.

"You're 16, Hales. I think you can handle it." Taylor said going from her sympathetic tone to her 'stop moping and suck it up' voice. I really hate her sometimes.

"Ugh! I know I can handle it. That doesn't mean I want to. I mean look at the hell I've survived my whole life. I can handle anything." I said in a cocky tone. I looked up at her to find hands on hips and glare on face. "You're so pretty." I said as she tried to suppress a laugh.

"These people are really nice." She said turning around for no apparent reason. "They, uh, they have 2 kids. A boy and a girl." Then what do they need me for?

"Tay? You alright?" I said cautiously to her back. Not bothering to say what I was thinking.

"Yeah." She said turning around, wiping her eyes. You could tell she was fighting hard not to let any tears fall. "I'm fine. Just allergies, you know?" I nodded, knowing she wouldn't wanna get into it.

"So…why can't I stay with you?" I whined going back to out previous subject. A small smile appeared on her face as she walked to my closet.

"Apparently, not only do you have to be 18…you have to be stable." She said as I burst out laughing. She glared at me for a second before joining in. It's not that Taylor can't be responsible, she really can be, she just has a problem being that way for long periods of time.

"As soon as I can bring in an income good enough for two and can prove to a judge that I can handle a teenager, I can keep you here. Until then you have to suck it up and deal. These people are really nice. I have high hopes for them. Don't screw it up." She said jabbing her finger at me.

"Me? I didn't mess up at EVERY house. Just some of them." I said innocently, whispering the last part as she started laughing.

"Do you remember the Millers?" Oh boy. Here we go.

She just laughed as I shook my head, lying. "They caught you in your bedroom surrounded by candles. You were doing what again?" She asked laughing harder as I folded my arms across my chest and shrugged. "Oh yeah, I remember. You told them you were worshiping the devil!"

"It's not my fault they bought it." I mumbled as tears came to her eyes.

"What about the Reynolds? Were they the people you were with when you dyed your hair pink? Or were they the ones where you decided to go all Gandhi and not eat." She asked as I fingered my auburn hair. Thank god I found a dye close to my natural color. I just shrugged as her hands found her hips. Again. "Was it their fault they bought that?" I just nodded as she sighed and shook her head.

"Just don't act like a slut, or pyro, or emo. Or whatever else you've pulled these last couple years. Because if I keep worrying about you I can't focus, and that's bad for both of us…" Oh, boy. Guilt trip.

"No more body art or fake piercings either. Hell, no real body art or piercings." She added walking out of my room with my suitcases, happy with the fact she got the final word. I just sat up laughing when she was out of ear shot. Man I did pull some funny shit to get back here with her. Only god knows why. I ate for 3 days straight after the _Michaels'_. The Reynolds' was the hair and there was blue streaks in it. It's not that they were bad or anything. It's just that…I don't belong anywhere but here and nobody seems to get it. I'll never belong anywhere.

"Here we go." I said out loud as I heard Taylor call for me. "You can do it Haley. Deep breath." I said grabbing my carry on, whispering the speech I always give myself before a new place. I turned at the door and looked at my room sighing.

"Hales? You coming?" No.

I looked at her as she smiled and pulled me into a side hug. My big sister. The only person who was always there for me. The only person i can trust. Just remember that Haley and you'll be set.

"You'll be fine. I promise." She added leading me out of the house.

"Yeah, here goes nothing." I closed the front door behind me as she walked towards the car. I'll be back soon. Just like before. Like always. This is where I belong. "Cya soon." I said looking one last time at the building before climbing in the car. Real soon.


	2. Tree Hill

_**AN: YAY! I'm so glad so many people enjoyed the first chapter. A lot of you liked the Taylor - Haley bond but I don't think Taylor's going to be a very major character in the story. Sorry. Also a lot of you had ideas on who she'd be living with. I had part of the story prewritten, then I read your comments and was going to change it and change who she lives with, but I think I'm going to keep it my way. Lol I'm just so selfish like that. If it's totally horrible just tell me and I'll do it again. So thanks and don't forget to review some more.**_

**Chapter 2**

"This is going to be so much fun. You'll love Tree Hill." The women next to me said. Marsha Johnson. She worked at the foster care placement center and has taken me to every home. I had to bite back my comment about her not having to go and leaving everything and everyone behind.

"Yeah, fun." I mumbled instead. I already went through all this with Taylor at the airport, then with Marsha on the plane. I don't wanna talk about Tree freaking Hill anymore.

"These people, the Marshalls, are really sweet. I talked to them on the phone and they're really…"

"This town is really small." I mumbled bitterly, cutting her off.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Oh, but don't worry sweetie. You'll fit in in no time." She said smiling over at me as she patted my leg. Yeah, right. She said that every place we went. And then when she picks me up she says 'Don't worry about it. It just wasn't meant to be. They weren't right for you. The next place, I'm sure of it.' Same speech every time. They're never right. They never will be till I'm in California with Taylor. You can't stay somewhere you don't want to. I'm the poster child for that one.

"Here we are." Her chipper voice made me want to strangle her.

As she pulled into the driveway I moaned and started thinking of different ways to annoy these people. I wonder how old there son is…

"Great." I muttered looking up at the house. Truth be told…it was huge.

"Isn't it beautiful, Haley? I'm sure the inside is just gorgeous." Marsha said as we started towards the door.

"Yeah, gorgeous." I breathed out as the most _gorgeous _guy came out of the house next door. He stopped half way down the walkway when he noticed me staring at him. For once in these past 6 years I wish I had looked nice, at least decent, for the foster parents. I just hoped I didn't look to horrid. A smirk appeared on his face as he stepped closer before a guy from the street called out to him.

"Nate! Come on! Let's go!" A blonde hair boy behind a red convertible called out. Must be nice. The guy nodded at me and smiled before jogging towards the car. Nate. Huh, sounds cute. Maybe this place wouldn't oh so bad after all.

"Cute boy?" Marsha asked as she appeared at my side, obviously having seen the raven haired beauty.

"Hot boy." I stated as she chuckled and walked back towards the door. This time I followed, stopping as I reached a hideous welcome mat. You have no idea how many of those I've seen. Most of the time they don't mean it… but this one…this one is…

"It's ugly huh?" A tall blonde said staring at me. I looked up and saw her smiling. "It was a gift from my mother in law." She said as her blue eyes sparkled.

"Haley, this is Emily Marshall. Mrs. Marshall, this is Haley James." Marsha said as she shoved me inside the house.

"Please, call me Emma. Both of you." She said still staring at me. I smiled at her politely as I heard Marsha go on about my grades and 'accomplishments'

"Wow." I breathed out as I heard a laugh behind me. Marsha was right, this place was spectacular. Everything was set up perfectly. The perfect furniture, perfect carpet, a perfect family on the perfectly painted wall. I walked over to the photos and looked at the family. I don't think my family _ever_ looked like that.

'That's my husband, Mark. And that's Kaitlyn and Alex." Emma said from behind me, pointing to each person as she said there name. "Kaitlyn's 14 and Alex is 8. When you go to Tree Hill High in the fall, you and Kaitlyn will be at the same school. She will be a freshman and you'll be, what 11th or 12th?" I looked at the young blond who looked just like the women next to me as one word stuck in my head.

"When?" I asked out loud as I turned to face her. "Most people just say if."

She was about to speak when Marsha interrupted.

"Now Haley." She said with her 'Shut up' tone. "She's going into the 11th grade, Emma. By the way your house is so gorgeous. But…I must be on my way now." She added eyeing me to make sure I was fine. Emma led her to the door after I nodded and shooed her away. I walked into what must be the dining room which was, much to my dismay, just as nice.

"So why'd you pick me? You already have two children. Or are you 'helping out an orphaned adolescent teen' so you look good to all your ritzy friends." I said not turning around as I heard her come in. I know I know, harsh Haley, relax. But she's the first foster parent with her own children. Why ruin the perfect family with me? I'm _SO_ far from perfect.

"I…it's not like that. Not at all." She said obviously hurt. I finally turned around to look at her again.

"Really? Well, don't bother with the details. And don't get too attached. We aren't and will not ever be friends. In about a week or so you'll realize I don't fit in with your perfect life and you'll get bored. So until then… stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. I'm going for a walk." I added as I breezed past her, ignoring the hurt and confusion written on her face, and out the front door.

"Haley!" I heard her yell after me but I was already half way down the street. Her calling for me just made me increase my speed till I was in a full sprint. I finally slowed down as something dawned on me…I was lost. Great. That's just perfect. First day in town and I'm already lost. This town is to gosh darn small for someone to get lost in. Just as I was about to turn around I crashed into something and fell flat on my ass.

"I'm so sorry." I heard a voice say as I grabbed my head and was pulled off the ground.

"Yeah, well maybe you should watch where you're going bucko." I said as I brushed off my jeans.

"I saw you earlier, right?" The voice said again as I finally picked my chin up to look who the voice belonged to. Oh god! It was the hot neighbor! And he saw me on my ass. Smooth Haley.

"Oh, um…yeah. You live next door to Emma." I said as he looked me up and down and smirked. Time to turn on the charm.

"Yeah. Please tell me you aren't friends with Kaitlyn." He said laughing, slightly.

"I haven't even met her yet. Which way back to your house?" I asked turning.

"That way." He said pointing in front of me. I smiled at him over my shoulder before heading down the road.

5…4…3…2…

"Hey! Wait!" He yelled behind me as I stopped and smirked. Guys were so predictable. "I was, uh…walking anyway. I'll just go with you. You know, so you don't get lost or anything." I smiled up at him and continued walking. Score one for Haley.

"I'm Haley by the way. Just in case you stopped checking me out and were wondering." I said laughing as he cleared his throat nervously.

"Nathan." He said smiling, for real this time, as we stopped in front of the Marshalls house.

"Told you I wouldn't get you lost." He said laughing, smirk finding its way back on that sexy mouth of his. "By the way…Welcome to Tree Hill, _Haley._" He added before cutting across the lawn to his house.

"Welcome to Tree Hill." I repeated as I walked up the stairs, stopping at the door. I took a deep breath before opening the door. Tree Hill…better watch its back. Haley James has arrived.


	3. Author's Note

Hey people. First off I wanted to say I'm so so sorry for not UD in such a long time. I'm not going to list all my excuses and bore you with my life but it's been really hectic this past year not to mention I got really bad writers block. But now its summer and I'm sitting down and writing all my stories so don't give up on me. Also please check out a story I'm co-writing with ADevil'sAngel called Home Sweet Home. Please continue to look out for me and check out this new story. Sorry once again.

-Kris


	4. Meet The Family

Right when I walked into the living room, 4 heads turned my way and stared. Well I have just one word for you. Awkward.

"Oh Haley. I was so scared you were lost or something. Thank god you're ok." Emma said rushing towards me.

"I actually met your neighbor. He walked me home."

"The Scott brothers are so hot. Which one?" The young blonde said. I guess that would be Kaitlyn. An Emma clone if you ask me...weird.

"Umm, Nathan I think it was."

"Lucky." She mumbled before her father cleared his throat and stood up.

"I'm Mark. This is Kaitlyn and Alex." He said sticking out his hand. Defiantly a business man. An impatient one at that. I thought as he cleared his throat and made me shake his hand. I heard the two kids snicker behind me as he released my hand, grunted, then stalked off.

"Nice to meet you too." I mumbled sarcastically before turning to face Emma. "Do I have a room, or something? I'd really like to get settled."

"Of course silly." She said laughing slightly, looking in the direction her husband just went. "Umm…Kaitlyn…. you show Haley to her room and I'm going to go talk to your father." She quickly hurried off after him as the young girl got up and looked me up and down before taking off in the opposite direction. I looked at the boy, the only remaining family member, who shrugged and pulled a game from under the table and laughed. This is going to be fun.

"This is your room." Kaitlyn said walking into a blue room. These people definitely know how to live. A queen sized canopy bed, double doors leading out to a balcony, leather arm chairs, dressers, and a big screen TV. I can't wait to check out the size of that closet.

"So are you really an orphan." Kaitlyn asked plopping down on the bed, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Sorta, I guess."

"That sucks." I just nodded walking further into the room. I could feel her eyes following me so I sat in the chair closest to the door and stared back at her.

"What's up with your dad?" I asked crossing my legs. She looked at me then did the same.

"He wasn't happy when he found out about your age. He says teenagers who aren't brought up properly are trouble makers." Well…he certainly picked the wrong teen then didn't he?

"And what's the right way. Being spoiled and living in fancy houses." I shot straight up and so did my spine. I also noticed Kaitlyn did to but I didn't care. "Having butlers and maids? Just because you have money doesn't mean you should throw it around so people respect you. You should have to work for it." I snapped out as she opened her mouth then shut it again. "No offense." I added bitterly as she looked up to meet my glare.

"I didn't mean anything by it. I was just saying what…"

"Yeah I know what you were saying. I'm not rich, never have been. So what? I was dealt the wrong cards at birth but I've survived. I don't need some old, rude, ass who doesn't even know me judging me. He can just rot in hell for all I care." I said folding my arms as I heard a throat clear behind me. I looked over out of the corner of my eye and knew it was all over. Well…it was fun while it lasted.

"So, I'm old?" Mark asked looking between Kaitlyn and me then over at Emma, tapping his foot. Did I mention he was impatient yet?

"If you're looking for an apology you're not going to get one." I looked him square in the eye as Emma sighed and Kaitlyn shook her head and mumbled 'oh boy'. Sorry people but I'm not backing down.

"Remember whose house your in little girl. You better watch that mouth of yours before it gets you in trouble."

"Hey! News flash…I don't even want to be here. So the faster you send me on my way, the faster I'll be out of yours. And we'll both be happy." I said as my hands flew from my chest to my hips.

"Well maybe I should. If all you're going to be is ungrateful." Alright that's it. Bring it on Buster.

"Oh the nerve! Me?! I've nev…."

"Both of you stop! Just stop arguing!" We both turned towards the voice surprised. I didn't think I'd ever hear Emma yell. "We are both glad you're here Haley, and we want you to stay for a long time." She said smiling brightly at me as I gave that same cheeky smile to Mark. Ha- ha. "Now…you two are going to get along, right, good. Otherwise I'm going to make you write all the good things about each other like I do with my _children_. And since you both are old enough to take care of yourselves I hope I don't have to do that. Alright then. I'm going to go start dinner. Behave." She whispered, kissing Mark on the cheek before winking at Kaitlyn and walked out of the room. Mark gave me one last look over and I just smiled before he grunted and stalked off.

"Well, that was interesting. You're certainly making family time more fun. I can't wait to see what you do at dinner." Kaitlyn said winking before walking out as I chuckled.

"Alone at last." I fell on the bed and took another look around the room as my eyes began to close. Cute neighbors, rich kids, assy dads, and wives that try to hard to please everyone. This place really was going to be interesting.

And its only day one…

**AN- So sorry it has taken me so long to UD. Anyway thanks for the reviews and I had someone review and ask why Nathan didn't like the girl. I just meant that she was younger then they were and he didn't want Haley to be 14 like the she was. Sorry to confuse people and I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Also sorry there were no Tree Hill characters, besides Haley, they will be in the next chapter and in the story from then on I promise. R&R! The next chap is written and typed all i have to do is press that pretty little post button so the fater you review the sooner you'll get the next chap...**


	5. Kaitlyn's Crush

"So, I met the new girl. The one from next door. She's hot don't you think?" Nathan Scott said looking over at his brother before doing a lay up with their drive way basketball hoop.

"She looked mighty fine from where I was." The blonde haired boy said sitting on the steps as he watched Nathan dunk another ball.

"This is coming from the 'perfect boyfriend.' I'm shocked Lucas." Nathan said laughing using air quotes as Lucas glared in response.

"Her words not mine, little brother. Don't be jealous." He laughed out as Nathan shook his head and chuckled.

"I'll try. Anyway, we all know she's not the perfect girlfriend." He replied looking over his brother's head as a brunette came out of the house. "I mean all you have is Brooke. Far from perfect." He added laughing, just barely dodging the water bottle that was thrown at his head.

"Shut up! But anyways, Ass, Broody…the reason I'm here." Brooke said smiling sweetly over her shoulder at Nathan then at back her boyfriend. "I'm going next door to meet the new girl. You wanna come."

"Nathan's already met her. He's in love with her." Lucas teased as the water bottle found its way back to the pair.

"All I said was she was hot. And I think she has a sexy attitude. No one said anything about love. I've never been in love and I don't plan on it anytime soon."

"Liar. You know you're in love with me Natey." Brooke said walking over to him, hugging him.

"Great. You get the new girl and my girl." Lucas said sighing as Nathan smirked and nodded.

"As much as I love Hot Shot here, I love you a million times more baby." Brooke said walking back over to him, leaning down to kiss him which earned a 'gross' from Nathan.

"Ahem" All three heads turned and looked at the two girls standing in the driveway.

"Kate, hi." Brooke said flashing her dimpled smile towards the younger girl.  
"I hope were not interrupting anything." Kaitlyn said as I smiled towards the two I'd never met then looked over at Nathan who smirked at me. "This is Haley. I thought you guys should meet since your all the same age and your gonna be in the same grade. Haley, that's Brooke, Lucas and Nathan." She rambled on before smiling sweetly over at Nathan. Am I missing something?

"Your right bro. She's pretty hot." The blonde, Lucas, said as Nathan glared at him and the girl slapped him in the back of the head.

"It's alright. Your not too shabby yourself," I said laughing as he turned his attention back towards me. Kaitlyn's smile turned into a frown as she kicked my foot and then looked down at her hands. Ok! What am I missing here?!?!

"You'll have to excuse my brother. He's got mental issues. He's slow at times." Nathan said as I laughed and the two just glared at each other.

"I think they both have issues." The girl, Brooke, said shaking my hand. "After a while you just get used to them." She added as I chuckled and nodded my head and looked back at Kaitlyn who was still finding her hand very interesting. OK, confused party of one.

"Brookes captain of the cheerleading squad and Lucas and Nathan are co- captains of the Ravens basketball team. They are the best players we have." Kaitlyn piped in and smiled at Nathan again.

"Impressive." I said smiling down at her as Nathan walked over and fluffed her hair. She pretended to be annoyed but the look in her eyes said otherwise. Oh boy! No way...

"We were gonna head to the Café and get some lunch. You should join us, Haley. Give us a chance to see if we like you or not. Nathan said smiling at me as Kaitlyn's face fell once again. Damn men.

"Well, we all know Nathan likes you, but I'd like to get to know you." Brooke said as Lucas tossed her her keys. "It'll be fun."

"Kaitlyn and I were actually bonding. I can only go if she can come too. Otherwise…rain check?" Kaitlyn sent me a small smile while Brooke laughed.

"Of course she can come. We all love Kate." She said patting Kaitlyn's head and pushed Nathan ahead saying girls would ride with her and the guys would ride together. I watched as the guys pulled out from the street then followed Brooke towards her car but was stopped halfway when Kaitlyn stepped in front of me.  
"You didn't have to do that."

"A thank you would be fine. Hell, I'd settle for a thanks bud." I said, playfully punching her shoulder before stepping to the side. I bowed my head and sighed when she stepped in my way again.

"Why'd you invite me?"  
"When did you start crushing on Nathan? When were you going to clue me in on it?"

"I don't have to tell you anything about my life. You're not my friend or my sister no matter what my parents do. My life is my life so but out." She snapped out glaring. Ok so either I can rub off on people in short amount of time or this girl is more like me then I thought.

This time I stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"I'd like to be your friend."

"Well, I'd like you to be my sister." She whispered causing me to drop my hand and let go of her arm. I've never heard that one before. "That was cool, you being nice to me and all. I like you and I want you to stay around awhile even if my dad doesn't and…" I cut her off by hugging her. I've never willingly down that either.

"I'd like that too." I said leaning down so we were eye level. A part of me believed that. A part of me just ached for Taylor. What was I gonna do now?

We heard a car honk so I stood up straight and looked over at Brooke.

"I'll keep my hand off Nathan. At least for a while." I said as she rolled her eyes and laughed. "I can't say he'll do the same." I laughed out as we reached the car. "Regretting what you said yet?" I whispered in her ear as I opened the door for her.

"Oh yeah."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I laid in bed that night and stared at the ceiling. Fun. Not only did I have Kaitlyn's voice in my head, I had her dads. We all know who has more power. And we all know which I use first, my mouth or my head.

And truth be told I still don't know if I want him to send me back. Nathan and Lucas are great and Brooke and I already have plans this weekend with her friend. Paige or Penny, something with a P. I rolled on my side and stared at the balcony doors. Now I'm going crazy. I keep thinking I'm hearing things. God, next I'm going to be seeing dead people.

"Get a grip Haley. It's just the wind and a new house. Ok a really big tree" I added as something hit the door loudly. Just think of something else. Rainbows and bunnies in a big grassy field… getting chased then eaten by the big giant trees that bang on orphans windows. Ok that's not helping. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine what Taylor was doing. I kinda hoped she'd come get me soon. But then I think of what Kaitlyn said and…God! Day 2 and my heads spinning, again! I planned on coming and hating everyone, like always, then causing havoc, like always. Then I'd get sent home to Taylor, yes you guessed it…like always. Now…now I don't know what to do. I heard the tap again and looked over at the clock on my nightstand. 1:35 shone big and red. The noise got louder and closer together causing me to groan and get up. Bruce I could really use you now. You helped that Haley so you should come help me now.

I opened one of the two doors leading outside and shivered in the night's cold air. I looked down at my tank top and boxers and sighed. Duh.

"Haley!" I heard a loud whisper say as I walked further out in the cold. Bruce! Help!

I wrapped my arms around myself as my breath caught in my throat.

"Nathan?"


	6. Perfect

"Are you stalking me or something?" I asked wrapping my sweatshirt tighter around me as I walked closer to the dark haired boy leaning against a nearby tree. He asked me to go on little walk with him making me to slip on a sweats and a jacket. And I decided to keep the fact that he totally spooked me to myself. That will just be our little secret.

"Maybe." He said with a sly smile as we started walking down the street. "I didn't wake you did I?"

"New bed." I said lying as he nodded his head and looked over at me. "You?"

"You can here Lucas snoring a mile away." He joked causing me to laugh before he shook his head and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Nah, I just couldn't sleep…I have a lot on my mind." He added looking over at me again and I had to bit the inside of my cheek to keep from blushing. Wait…blushing? Haley James does not blush. And she doesn't walk around at 2 in the morning with a guy she just met. A guy who someone else she cares about has a crus…cares about? What the hell is going on with me?

"You alright?" Nathan asked as we turned another corner. Shoot. Say something.

"Most guys fall straight to la-la land when they think about me. I guess it's new for one to be up all night thinking about me. I just have to process this." I said forcing out a laugh as he did the same and shook his head, crossing a street.

"What makes you think I'm not taking you to a field to make those dreams come true? I'm kidding. Haley, I'm just kidding." Nathan said turning to face me as I stopped dead in my tracks. "I'm so sorry. I wouldn't. I..."

"I know."

There was an uncomfortable, awkward silence as we both just stood there staring at our feet. Why'd I freak? I bet that's the question running threw everyone's minds right now, especially Nathans. Why don't you ask my dad. I'm sure he'd be more then happy to tell you.

"Haley…"

"Don't worry about, I'm fine. Where are we going anyway?" I asked changing the subject while pointing foreword, indicating that I wanted to continue. Don't let your guard down. You'll be the one to get hurt in the end…

"The river court. It's a basketball court where we all go to hang out and stuff. I go there a lot to just clear my head." He said giving me a questioning look before turning back around and continued walking.

"Sounds like fun. But I'm sure a stud like you doesn't have a lot on his plate. That's too bad anyway." I said smirking as he chuckled and draped his arm across my shoulders.

"I could say the same for you gorgeous."

"I'm a foster child, remember?" I said as he laughed and nodded.

"Well then. I guess we can't base everything on looks then, can we? We're here by the way." He said jogging off as I smiled and nodded. Men. Is it weird that I feel totally comfortable with him and I barely know him? No wonder Kaitlyn has a crush on him. Damn it. Note to self: keep this little …whatever it is…to myself.

He came back with a ball in his hands and took a shot.

"You play?"

"A little." I said playfully as he threw me the ball. I dribbled a couple times as he tapped his foot pretending to be impatient. "Ok, ok." I muttered taking the shot, looking at him not at the basket. When I saw shock come across his handsome features I knew it went in. Of course I knew it would…but he didn't.

"A little? You're good."

"One of my foster dads was a basketball coach for a junior high." I explained as he muttered a 'cheater' under his breath causing me to chuckle. "I can shoot backwards too." I said clicking my tongue as a smirk appeared on his face. Oh boy, here we go.

"No you can't." He said in a challenging voice as he tossed me the ball again. Oh its so on buster. I lined myself up to the basket before turning around so my back was to the hoop. I gave on last look over my shoulder to look at Nathan who was still standing there, smirking, waiting for me to miss the basket by miles. Yeah, riiiiight. I bent my knees and threw the ball over my shoulder.

"Nothing but net." I said turning around, laughing as he shoved me out of the way and tried to make the shot. I'm sorry to report he failed….miserably. "Don't feel bad. A lot of people can't do it." I said still laughing as I jogged over to the bench to grab the ball. And for those of you who are trying to get a mental picture of how bad he screwed up that shot, the bench is off on the side of the court…no where near the hoop. Poor, poor Nathan. "The guy, my ex foster dad, was a jerk. There was like 8 of us living there and he made us all learn how to play. I think the youngest was like 5 at the time. Pathetic. Anyways, he worked me the hardest. Said it was because I was the oldest and needed the most 'discipline.' So I was up and 4am running laps doing lay-ups, suicides, drills, you name it I was doing it. Then finally I'd crash at 12am only to be woken up at 4 to do it all again." I said twirling the ball on my finger as Nathan looked over at me and shook his head. "Don't worry it gets better. So one day I finally had enough right, so I stayed up all night and made this stupid ass doll and stuck like 5 needles in its right leg. The next morning his wife found it and showed it to him and he swore he couldn't feel his leg. Said I cursed him. Called me a voodoo witch and sent me on my merry way." I said laughing as Nathan shook his head and grabbed the ball. He tried again and cursed under his breath when he missed.

"How old were you?"

"12 or 13 I think."

"And he made you do all that with only 4 hours of sleep. Ass." He said squeezing my shoulder before doing a perfect lay-up.

"Yippee! You're good!" I yelled clapping my hands, jumping up and down. He turned and glared at me before glancing down at his watch.

"Its gonna be 3:30 soon. We better start heading back." He said placing the ball back under the bench, were he had found it.

"But you were just getting good." I whined patting his head as he walked back towards me and glared. Boys are so easy.

"You know, for the new girl, you certainly don't care about pushing people's buttons."

"I don't care what people think of me. I am who I am. I'm not going to change for anyone so if you don't like it then screw you." I responded as Nathan shook his head. "What?"

"Sorry. I was just picturing Marks face when he heard that speech. Priceless." He said laughing.

"That guys an ass." I mumbled bitterly as Nathan continued laughing.

"Of course he is. The guy is a perfectionist. No offense or anything, but your practically putting a big ass scratch mark all over his perfect Ferrari." Excuse me. I don't think I've done that….yet anyways.

"Excuse me. What the hell are you talking about?"

He stopped in front of me before continuing. "It's a figure of speech." When all I did was glare and put my hands on my hips, he held up his hands in surrender and got to the point. "His family is perfect. I've never seen either kid do anything wrong, back talk, skip school, fight, nothing. He and Emma never fight. There house is always…"

"Perfect. Yeah, yeah. I get it." I said as he turned and we started walking again.

"Then you come along…again, no offense. But he sees you as a party girl and as someone who can, and probably will, corrupt his perfect little Virgin Mary daughter. He was alright with the whole idea of you until he found out…."

"I was me." Maybe Mr. Perfect should have done some research.

"Exactly."

"How do you know all this?" I asked, laughing a little as we stopped between our two houses.

"My mom and Emma are tight." He said leaning close to me. "And I'm nowhere near perfect." He whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek. Kaitlyn has a crush on him; Kaitlyn has a crush on him….

"Me neither. So this'll be fun." I said kissing his cheek too before turning and walking towards the house. Kaitlyn… who?

"Go in your balcony door so you don't wake anyone!" I heard Nathan yell right as I reached the front door.

"Great."

I climbed the balcony stairs, like I was told, and stood there for a second. Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad after all. If I just keep this rendezvous to myself all will be well. Right? I opened the door and cursed under my breath as I bumped into something. Stupid table. My light flicked on and I heard a throat clear from across the room.

"Perfect."


	7. Crazy Night

"Hey there. How are you?" I asked with a placing a huge smile on my face. When all he did was stare at me I frowned and faked a yawn. "Well, I'm super tired. Just gonna go to bed now. But thanks for checking in on me. It was sweet." I pulled off my sweatshirt and sat on the edge of the bed and pulled off my shoes. When all he did was tap his feet in annoyance I sighed. "Yes Mark? Was there something you needed?"

"Where were you? Do you have any idea what time it is? What if Emily had noticed you were gone? What if you got hit by a car or something? Were you thinking at all?" He asked stepping into the room a little more.

"Do you want me to answer all of them or just pick a few?"

"This is no joke! There are rules that need to be followed and I think leaving the house after dark and sneaking back in is obviously not allowed. Now I said I would try to make this work and I expect you to try as well. And this here," He said pointing from him to me, "is not working. And neither is your attitude."

"My attitude?" I said with a scoff. He had to be kidding me. "You have yet to make me feel the slightest welcome. You've been nothing but an impatient, stuck up, asshole. Now please leave me alone." I watched his facial expression change from shock to anger. Obviously no one had ever insulted him to his face. I must say I'm glad to be the first.

"Get some sleep Haley. Tomorrow you, me, and Emily are going to have a serious talk about your future here." He slammed the door behind him and I sighed. I fell back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. One day. One day and I didn't even actually try to get kicked out. That's certainly new. I got up and walked over to my bag and pulled out the phone Taylor had given me and dialed her number. Boy was she gonna be pissed. I hung it up when I got her voice mail and just sat there staring around at my surroundings. Why am I such a royal screw up? Why can I never actually be happy somewhere and why can I never find people to be happy with? Besides Mark and being so far from Taylor this place wasn't too bad I guess. It could've worked...right? Why was I given such a big mouth? Ugh.

I wrapped my arms around my knees and just wanted my mom. She always knew what to say to make things better. Even if they weren't always true. I quickly wiped my eyes and jumped up when I heard a quiet knock on the door. I waited for it again before going to the door and opening it.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I heard yelling then slamming doors. I thought you might want to talk. I can go if you..." I opened the door wider and she stepped in. "My dad doesn't accept change all to well. He gets better when you get to know him. He's actually pretty great. I mean just last week..."

"Kaitlyn," I said shaking my head, cutting her off. She plopped down on my bed sitting indian style and stared at me. "We are never going to see eye- to- eye. We're to different."

"Not really. You actually have a lot in common. I mean..."

"No. He doesn't want me here. I'm leaving tomorrow." When her eyes bugged out I went to sit next to her. "Sorry kid."

"He'll change his mind. My mom will make him. It happens a lot." She said turning to face me putting her hands on mine. I looked down and thought of Taylor. When I looked back up and saw her innocent face I felt sorry for her. It was probably best if I left. Me being around her was not the best for anyone. I wasn't the best for anyone.

"I don't think so. But we'll see." I said with a forced smile, patting her hands. "You should probably head back to your room. "It's really late and you need to go to bed." When she made no move to leave I sighed and rubbed my forehead. Oh Haley, you and your softness for the youth. "Would you like to stay in here tonight." I asked with what I hoped was a pleasing smile. When she beamed and nodded like crazy I shook my head. Lovely.

She climbed under the covers and got comfortable then patted the spot next to her.

"Oh, I was uh, actually just gonna sleep on the chair." I said looking over my shoulder then back at her. When she frowned I sighed. "Alright move over." I climbed in next to her and rolled over on my side.

"I hope you get to stay Haley." I heard her say from behind me. "I don't have a lot of friends or people to hang out with, you know? And I've never had a sister to do or share things with. And I really think you'd be the best."

I heard her yawn then there was silence but all I just kept hearing was everything she said over and over. One stupid day in this town and it was all ready a roller coaster ride. Some good parts, some bad. I had a feeling that's what everyday was like that here. And now I was really unsure of what I wanted. This had been a crazy night and tomorrow morning my fate would be in the hands of a guy who hated me. I didn't know what I wanted to happen or what to do.

I looked over my shoulder at a sleeping Kaitlyn and sighed. Then I thought of Nathan and our talk. And Brooke and Lucas. I guess I did know one thing. I wasn't going to leave without a fight.


	8. Purpose

"Well, this is awkward." I said before biting my lip as Emma gave me a small smile. I swear we'd been just staring at each other and then various objects in the room for over an hour. Seriously people, just say, 'it's not working out,' let me get my things and be on my way. I started drumming my fingers on the table until I heard some one clearing their throat. Here we go.

"We've been waiting for you." I heard Emma whisper as she made her way to her husband. I watched them exchange a few words I couldn't hear before she looked back at me with a sigh. When they both made it back to the table and took their seats I sat up straight and got ready for the lecture I'd heard oh so many times.

"Before you say what you've obviously wanted to say since you learned about me." I said just as Mark opened his mouth to speak. "I'd like to say something. I didn't mean to disturb your 'perfect' world. I mean for the first time I actually was more focused on meeting and liking people then planning my escape. I think I was most at surprised by how comfortable this place made me…sort of." I said mumbling the last part looking over at Mark. "I don't plan on staying for long. I just need a place to crash until my sister can come get me. And I know you and I," I said pointing between me and Mark, just as he had last night, "Are _never_ going to like each other. But if I stay out of your way I would like to stay here. Like I said, it won't be for long and you'll hardly know I'm here." I looked back and forth between the two of them then bit my lip again. "Alright. That's all I had to say."

"In just a short amount of time you've made quite the impression on my daughter. She's requested that you stay." I looked up in surprise. He still had a hard sober look on his face so I didn't know what that meant. Was he actually going to consider Kaitlyn's wishes or not? "I on the other hand," Guess not. "Think you are a selfish child who needs a serious attitude adjustment."

"Mark!" Emma yelled with a glare before sending an apologetic smile my way.

"No, it's cool. It's probably true. It's just kind of hard to have a positive outlook on life when you've been threw everything I have." I said matching his cold stare as Emma looked on helplessly.

"People have been threw much worse. You should be grateful for the things you do have and the opportunities you have been given."

"Ah yes. Orphaned, abused, and treated like shit by everyone. The only person in my life who actually gives a damn I'm always taken away from. Let's see what else," I said tapping my chin. I could feel the anger in me growing. "I've been starved, depraved of sleep, put to work lifting shit that weighed almost as much as me. I can't even list how many broken bones I've had. I've been called a hopeless case because I never stay in one place only because I'd rather get myself out of a situation then stay with assholes. But yes," I said glaring at him. God I hated this man. "There are people way worse off then me. There are children still being shuffled back and forth to those places where people only get them to do there own dirty work. There are kids living on the street. I know all this. I know no matter how bad it is for me, my sister will always be there to save me. So just call Marsha and let me go. I'll be fine. I don't need you." I crossed my arms across my chest and leaned back in my chair. I was taken aback when I finally looked over at Emma and saw tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said grapping a cloth napkin off the table and dabbed it under her eyes. "That's just so terrible." She started sniffling and I felt horrible. I don't know what surprised me more though, the fact I actually cared I upset her or the fact that Mark got up and walked over to his wife and wrapped her in a hug. So the guy does have a heart after all. Who knew?

"Why don't you go for a walk or something Haley? Nothing is going to be decided yet. Go clear your head and let us talk." I looked at the now sobbing Emma and then at Mark before nodding and getting up. "And try and be back before the sun goes down….please." I looked back at them and nodded again before heading towards the front door. When it closed behind me I finally let out a huge breath and shook my head. What the hell was this place doing to me? First I'm pissed and hating them, then I feel sorry for them? I put my head in my hands and had to suppress the urge to scream. I just want to go home. I want my sister. I want to feel some sort of normal….whatever that may be.

"Bad day?" My head shot up and I looked around and noticed Nathan standing on his porch staring at me. When I didn't respond he put down the basketball he was holding and started walking over towards me. Unconsciously my hand went to my hair and I tried to fix it a little. "You alright?" He asked stopping at the bottom of the stairs looking up at me.

"Fine I suppose. Just life, you know?" I walked down and stood in front of him. His height was a little intimidating. Surprised I didn't notice before.

"Hmm, life? It is a bummer." He said smiling as I laughed and slapped his arm before walking away. "Why do you always do that? Do you have a problem saying 'Hey Nate, let's go for a walk?'"

"Habit I guess. And why should I ask when it's obvious you're just gonna follow me." I said looking at him. When all he did was shake his head and mumble something to himself I laughed. "Hey Nate," I said stopping in front of him. This obviously wasn't the smartest move, since he wasn't paying attention and walked right into me. Making us both fall to the ground. "You have _got_ to stop doing that." I rubbed my elbow then looked up and finally noticed how close we were.

"I'm really sorry. But you really shouldn't just stop like that." He said looking down at me. Either he didn't care he was lying on top of me out in the open where anyone could see, or he just hadn't really noticed.

"I was about to ask you to go for a walk with me. And instead you go and fall on me."

"You don't just stop in front of someone without any warning Hales. Or this," He said looking around then back down at me.

We both just stayed there staring at each other and I could feel the weight of him on top of me. I inhaled a little when he seemed to move closer to me. What was I doing? I don't know this guy. He could be a murderer for all I know. Of course he's not, Haley but that's not the point. Sure I had kissed random guys before put that was for a purpose. That was to get me in trouble. What was the purpose of this? Oh shut up, shut up, shut up.

His head lowered a little more and my eyes instinctively closed. I can't do this, can I?

"You're welcome by the way." I blurted out. I opened my eyes and saw him do the same. He blinked a few times and then stared at me confused. "It seems like I broke your fall." I said as he raised an eyebrow then started looking around. When he cursed under his breath and jumped up I knew the situation was finally coming back to him. Oh, you stupid girl.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize I was hurting you. Are you hurt? You are!" He grabbed my arm which had a scrape on it and let out a string of curses. "I wasn't thinking."

"You were. Just with the wrong head." I said with a laugh. I stopped abruptly when he looked at me un-amused.

"You're bleeding. You should have said something." He grabbed my other arm and started pulling me back to the house.

"Stop. Nathan. Seriously, you need to stop!" I said yanking my arm free. "I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt." When he opened his mouth to argue I quickly continued. "There's a lot going on with Emma and Mark and me anyways. I'm supposed to stay away for a while."

"You just got here. You aren't leaving already are you?" When I just shrugged he mocked me before grabbing my arm again and dragged me towards his house. When we were finally inside I stood in the doorway and looked around. For living in a small town these people were loaded. I picked up a picture frame and noticed Nathan and Lucas and then a brunette woman and man. I think it was safe to say Nathan looked like his dad. The woman, his mom, was really pretty as well.

"That's pretty old." I heard Nathan say. I turned to him and blushed. I hadn't even noticed he'd left. He grabbed my hand again and took me to the bathroom near the front door and opened the first aid kit he was caring.

"Do you actually know what you're doing?"

"I guess we'll find out, won't we?" He said with a smirk. I bit the inside of my cheek when he put alcohol on the cut first then started looking for a bandage.

"You're family looks nice." When he just stared at me I blushed. God what is with this boy? I don't blush. "I just mean you're all good looking people is all. Happy looking too."

"Looks can be deceiving." I just nodded and thanked him when he said he was done. I looked around and stopped on him as he worked on putting everything back in its proper place.

"So…thanks? When all he did is nod I sighed. Awkward. "Alright, I guess it's safe to go back now." I went to the door only to be stopped by Nathan's hand on mine. Oh my. Snap out of it Haley, you hardly know this guy.

"You wanna hang out sometime?"

"Every time I'm with you I get hurt." I said lifting my elbow with a smile.

"I promise I won't even touch you." He lifted his hands in the air in as I smiled and lifted one shoulder.

"I uh, have to see how things go. I make one hell of a first impression and it didn't fly to well with Mark."

"What did you do?" He asked with a huge smile as I shook my head.

"Just last night. And me in general. He's using any excuse to get rid of me. But maybe one day if you're in California you can look me up?"

"Sure." He opened the door and led me to the front door and grabbed my hand again stopping me before I stepped outside. "I hope he lets you stay. I think we'd could…I think...well, you know? I think we'd get along real well. You seem chill." He said shrugging one shoulder as I held back a smile.

"Me too." I stood up on my toes and kissed his cheek before walking out.

Oh Tree Hill. What have you done to me? I don't like boys. I don't make plans. I don't…

"HALEY!" Kaitlyn came rushing at me then hugged me tight. I stood there with my arms at my side not quite sure what to do.

"Hey, Kate. Nice to see you too." I said patting her head as she pulled back and beamed up and me. She grabbed my hands and started jumping up and down as I stood there and looked at her. What an odd child.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what! YOU'RE STAYING!"


	9. Grounded

Grounded. Me, Haley James, grounded. I don't think I even ever _actually_ knew what that word meant. I mean I do now. Chores, no going outside, no television, nothing fun. Real families blow. I had been living like this for almost 2 weeks now, and let me tell you, it actually felt like 2 years. I'm used to housework and stuff, but I'm also used to sneaking out and having fun on the side. But oh no, not in the Marshall house. I was on complete lock down! I looked around the kitchen and was pleased with the job I had done. I snuck a peak at the clock and breathed a sigh of relief. In just 3 hours I would be free. I made my way to the living room and plopped down on the couch and just sat there. Thinking back on the past couple weeks I believe I actually did everything I was told. I accepted this punishment for "breaking their rules" and I did what I was supposed to do. While following all the rules. Man was I getting soft.

I looked around and for the first time got a real good look at the house. It looked like one of those houses you would see in a magazine. Very clean and organized. White walls which the sun danced on and just enough color on the furniture to make it look homey but not tacky. There were pictures on tables around the room and a large one on the wall of the whole family. It reminded me of Nathan and the one at his house.

I guess he was right. Photos can be misleading. People can put on happy faces and pretend to like each other for the 5 seconds it takes to capture the picture, but then what? You're stuck for the rest of your life having to stare at your lies. And these people put those lies in frames and use them as decoration. Not to say the Marshall's are liars. They all seemed pretty happy with their lives. But I can't help but think, if they were so happy, then why am I here?

I brought my legs up under me so I was sitting on top of them before reaching into my pocket for my phone. The one privilege that hadn't been taken away from me. This probably was because there were only two numbers in the phone. I dialed my sister before letting out a groan when I got her voice-mail…again.

"Hey, it's me. Your sister….Haley, in case you've forgotten. It feels like forever since I've spoken to you sooo I'm just checking in. I'm fine btw. No one has killed me yet. I don't think." I added a fake laugh before biting my lip. "I miss you Tay. Please call me soon. I re…I want to…well, just call me. Bye." I hung it up before throwing it across the room. Where the hell was she and why wasn't she picking up?

I groaned in frustration before standing up and made my way to the kitchen and headed to the cabinet where the 'sweets' as Emma called them were. I needed chocolate. Grabbing the next best thing, Cheetos, I made my way to the back porch and down to the swing set. I wish I had one of these growing up. I think every kid deserves something to play with. Instead of pretty houses I had run down apartments with pest problems. No kid should have to live like that. I mean instead of family dinners I had to watch my drunken parents argue over everything. My family background is why I vow to never have a family of my own. Why bother? Being a bitch is obviously in my veins. Why screw up some poor helpless kid.

I pushed off the ground and enjoyed the feeling. Kind of like flying, but not really. It was a stupid sensation but an enjoyable one. I guess this place wouldn't be too terrible. If I could survive be grounded then things couldn't get much worse. I mean it's a small town. What bad could happen here?

"She lives."

I jerked at the interruption which wasn't good and resulted in me losing my balance and in turn I fell to the ground.

"Fuck. Stupid fucking Tree Hill." I moaned not bothering to move. What is with this place and me falling? Seriously.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you saw me come out, I even waved. Are you hurt?"

I squinted against the sun and saw the outline of a boy and smiled.

"What is with you Scott boys and making me fall. I swear you're trying to kill me." I let out a laugh but when he just stared I moved to get up. "I'm alright, I swear." He held out his hand and pulled me up. When I was up and brushed myself off he took the opportunity and circled around me. "Lucas, I'm ok. See." I hopped up and down on one foot while attempting to pat my head and rub my stomach. I failed miserably.

"Is that supposed to impress me?" He asked while trying not to laugh. He also failed miserably at that.

"Well, I could never actually do it. So that means I'm fine." I placed a smile on my face before patting his cheek. I pointed to the swing before sitting down on the one I had previously been on. Evil thing. When he joined I opted for just sitting. You can't get hurt, or as hurt, if you're close to the ground.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you for a while. My brother was moping around saying they, you know? Sent you away." He whispered the last part which caused me to smile.

"You can say things…he was sad? Interesting."

"Yeah. But don't tell him I told you. Or I'll be the one sent away."

"I would never. Your secret is safe with me." I shot him another smile before looking over at his house. It felt nice to be missed. Different, but nice.

"The feeling is mutual huh?"

"What? No. Wel…no." I looked back at Lucas and shook my head. "He's just the boy next door. Could be fun. Could be trouble."

"With Nathan? It's the latter."

"Yes, I know. I was already grounded." When all he did was laugh in response I couldn't help but join in. Stupid Tree Hill.

"He…got you…grounded." Lucas said between breaths as he held onto the swing so he wouldn't fall off.

"Something like that. I mean it wasn't really his fault. I don't know. This town confuses me."

"Welcome to Tree Hill." Lucas said patting the top of my head as he stood up, collecting himself.

"You know, people keep saying that to me. And it's always in lousy situations."

"This town is full of lousy situations. It's all about finding a way to deal with them and moving on. You should be an expert on…sorry. Out of line."

"No, honest. I wish people would stop apologizing to me for saying honest things."

He rubbed a hand over his face and instinctively I grabbed it and gave it a light squeeze and sent him an easy smile.

"So, um, when you're ungrounded…" He started and a smile formed on his face. I glared causing him to hold up his hands in defense. "There's this thing tomorrow. Small. Just a few friends. But it'll give you a chance to meet more people I guess. And it'll be next door," He added pointing towards his house as I glanced over his shoulder with narrowed eyes. "So if you wanna split it'll be easy."

"I don't handle people in large quantities very well." I continued to look at the house then back at Lucas' face. "I don't go to very many parties."

"Not a party. Small get together."

"No offense would be taken if I bailed within like…5 minutes of arriving?" The smile that appeared on his face answered for him before he spoke and I found myself biting my lip before smiling back. He looked at his watch then over his shoulder at his house before touching my shoulder.

"You won't regret it, I promise. I'll see you tomorrow at…say 8?" I watched him walk back to the gate that separated the houses then put my head in my hands. I made my way to the porch and sat on the stairs.

"Grounding, cleaning, and now parties. Goodness Haley. You are losing it." I put my head on my knees and decided…

"Do you always talk to yourself?"

I shot straight up at the interruption and put my hand on my chest.

"God damn Kate. Are you trying to kill me?"

"If I did then who would I go to to complain about my dad?" She took my previous seat and patted the area next to her and sighed. "Family days suck. I mean my grandparents whine a lot about unnecessary things. My brother only talks about video games. And I was so bored without you. Not to mention the fact that my folks anniversary is coming up so they are in total couple mode. So gross. What? I'm rambling huh?"

"No, well, yes. But I think it's nice. Family days. Having a specific day to just spend time together and catch up." When she continued to stare at me like I was a lunatic I couldn't help but laugh. "What anniversary? How long?"

"Don't know. Don't really care. I just want them to stop kissing in front of me. Nasty." She scrunched up her nose in disgust and shuddered.

"Should we do something for them? Make dinner or something….or not?" I brushed the hair out of my face and shrugged at her disapproving look.

"They go out. It's actually something they always do. My dad makes reservations at some restaurant that means something to them then they go to a…hotel…and, you know…"

"Play bingo." I supplied as she cracked a smile for the first time and nodded.

"So, um, have you ever…um…played bingo?" She looked down at her hands then back up at me. I bit the inside of cheek trying to keep a straight face.

"That's kind of personal don't you think?"

"Yes, yes of course." She stood up and smoothed out her shirt in a move that reminded me of Emma before she turned and looked back at me. "I'm sorry. That was really rude. I didn't mean to …"

"Do you wanna go to a party with me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Party. It's something people do supposedly. It's supposed to help with your social skills. I think it's kind of pointless really. I mean underage kids drinking and acting dumb. But Lucas invited me and I lost my mind for a moment and said yes. Anyways, you want to go with me?" I could see the gears turning in her head as she looked back and forth between me and the Scott house.

"A party there." She pointed next door and I simply nodded as small smile appeared on her face. "I've never been asked to a real party party over there. Just like the small things when Brooke was hanging out over there. Wow. Um, you're sure they won't mind?"

"Why would they? They're your friends, right? And you'll be with me. Besides, if either of us feels unwelcome we'll leave. Say yes, I need a wingman. And I think you need one too. You have Drew Barrymore written all over you."

"Yeah, ok. Sounds co…wait, what?"

"Never Been Kissed." I watched her turn 3 different shades of red then she turned to make sure no one heard. "It's no big deal. And when you find the right guy it'll happen. Trust me."

"I've been living next door to the 'right guy' practically my whole life. And nothing!"

This time I felt like I was the one who should be turning red. Thinking back a few weeks and the kiss shared between me and Nathan. Stupid Haley. I totally forgot about Kaitlyn's crush on him. "...do you think? Haley." Kate waved her hand in front of my face before snapping. "Do you think it could happen tomorrow?"

The hopeful look on her face had me smiling and nodding my head without thinking about what I was saying. Or what I was getting myself into.

"Anything's possible."

She jumped up and down before hugging me and started talking about outfits and her 'plan.'

This is why I hate parties. Nothing good ever came of them. It hadn't even started and I was already in trouble. I sighed and ran a hand threw my hair. For the first time in weeks, I actually wished I was still grounded.


	10. Kansas

"One more time."

"This is a great social experience. It'll give you a chance to meet some classmates without the added pressure of high school. This way you'll actually know people, sort out who you like and don't, and find people to hang with in the fall. Otherwise you'll be a bitter old hag who eats alone at lunch. Pretty depressing if you ask me."

"I don't remember using the word hag. Or bitter. Hell that was not the speech at all."

"I might have tweaked it a little but the point is still there."

"Maybe I would enjoy being alone at lunch. Or, I could just hang out with you. Who needs friends? Friends just cause unnecessary drama and peer pressure. And let me tell you, boy am I feeling that pressure now. Not cool."

"Everybody needs friends. Someone to complain to when they have a bad day or to go shopping with on a good one. You worry _way_ too much. It'll be fun. And here I thought you'd be the queen of having a good time."

"I'm the queen of getting myself into trouble. And yes, that's what this is. We are right on track."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, this is…"

"If you say fun again I will strangle you."

I stopped and turned to look at her and glared. This only caused the smile on her young face to grow.

I pulled up my shirt for the hundredth time just to have my hand slapped for the hundredth and one time. This is what I get for packing slutty clothes and then letting Kate go threw my suitcase. I tried to pull the scooping v- neck just a little higher up just to see if it would cover up my boobs a little more. No such luck when it fell right back down. I looked over at her again and grimaced when I wondered what Mark and Emma would think if they had seen there little girl leave the house.

She was in a short jean skirt and a sky blue tank top that scooped down stopping to show off just the top of her cleavage. She definitely didn't look 14 and I definitely wasn't in Kansas.

"You know he said 'small get together.' We could be dressed like this for nothing. Just popcorn and a movie and a whole hell of a lot of staring. At us. Can you say awkward?"

"Awkward. Besides, Lucas says that all the time. Then at 2am you can still hear the music blaring. It's a cover. Just in case you told my parents." She grabbed my arm and pulled me the rest of the way to the house. Right as we reached the front door it opened and a short blonde ran out screaming incoherent things. I looked over at Kaitlyn before turning on my heels and started back across the lawn.

"The last thing I need is for that to be you. I'll be in_ so_ much trouble."

"I'm not stupid enough to drink. Let alone get drunk. Give me some credit. Please. This is my night." She whispered the last part causing me to close my eyes. I heard her whisper 'Please' again then she started tugging me.

Before I could think twice we were in the doorway of the Scott house and it certainly looked different then the last time I had been here. It was no longer clean and organized. It no longer looked homey. It honestly looked like a frat house.

There were kids everywhere each with a plastic cup in hand. Some were making out against the wall, some were just talking, and some were arguing. As we walked further in I saw people had turned what was the living room into the dance area. And some of those moves should be illegal. I turned to Kate and as we started to head in the other direction we both almost smacked into a couple.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching…Hey, Kate. I didn't know you were coming."

I looked up from my jeans to the curly blonde who leaned in to hug Kate. The guy next to her, I assume her boyfriend, did the same.

"This is Haley." Both of their gazes shifted to me and I found myself wanting to fix my shirt again. "Haley, this is Peyton and Jake." She pointed first to the blonde then to the brunette male and I fixed a smile on my face and accepted the hand Jake extended.

"Brooke told me about you. Said you were living next door. Nathan has also talked about you some too." Peyton said as her eyes narrowed and darted quickly between Kate and myself. I found myself doing the same. I did not like this girl already.

"They are both nice. Lucas as well. _They_ have made me feel welcome."

"They're nice people. Very trusting. Gullible if you will."

"Nice of you to speak highly of your friends."

"I'm just saying we watch out for our own here. Even if some get carried away with making people comfortable. You best..."

"Peyton." It wasn't hard to miss the warning in his tone as Jake grabbed her arm and sent me a smile. He then shifted his attention to Kate, angling so he was between me and the bitch. "You having fun, Kate? This isn't usually your scene."

"Well, I'm going to be in high school soon. So I figured what the hell." She lifted her hands in the air and dropped then before looking around the room. "It's kinda cool. There's so much going on all at once."

"That there is. Just be careful alright. We don't want to lose you in one night." Jake tugged at her hair before grabbing Peyton's hand and pulled her back in the direction they came. "It was nice to meet you Haley." He called over his shoulder. I waited until they were out of sight before I turned back to Kaitlyn.

"Cute."

"Taken."

"Never stopped me before."

When she turned to me her mouth was to the floor causing me to let out a laugh and I patted her cheek. She grabbed my hand and dragged me into another room. This one had to be the kitchen and, believe it or not, it seemed to be even more crowed then the rest of the house.

I heard Kate giggle and pinch my arm and I looked to where she was pointing. When I did my hands flew to cover her eyes causing her giggle to change to full out laughter. There was a full out three-some going on on the counter and no one seemed fazed by it.

"We definitely aren't in Kansas anymore."

* * *

Nathan Scott grabbed his cup off the counter before retreating out of the back doors. Fresh air. Finally. Nathan enjoyed a good party, and this certainly was a good party, but tonight, tonight he just wasn't in the mood. He wasn't in the mood for all the drunken people throwing themselves at everybody and the loud music. Frankly it was giving him a headache.

He put his cup up to his temple and hoped the cold would make the throbbing ease just a little. He went to the porch swing and decided it was the best place to hide out. Off to the side of the back deck, in the dark where the back light didn't quite hit, no one would find him in less they were looking. And he knew no one would look. Or he prayed at least. He pushed at the deck and lifted his feet a few inches and let it swing before resting his head back and let his eyes close.

He must really be losing it. If Nathan Scott would rather be chilling out, alone, during a party then something was seriously wrong. There were a million ready and willing girls inside yet that meant nothing. He just couldn't get into it.

He kicked again, making sure the swing didn't stop and sighed.

Maybe there was something wrong with him. There was. He knew it. That something had long blonde hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. And her petite yet curvy body fit so well with him. Not to mention her lips….

Nathan sat up quickly, cursing when the swing slammed into the back of his leg. What the hell was he doing? He had to stop thinking about her. She was gone. She didn't even say goodbye to him. This was stupid. She was just a girl. A girl who wasn't interested and wasn't even here anymore. She didn't matter. But why the hell couldn't he stop thinking about her. This had never happened to him. Maybe once, with Megan Fox, but that was different.

With his elbows on his knees he went back to massaging his temples. What a killer headache. And it was only getting worse. He was only a second away from telling everyone to go home. This was unbearable.

His back went stiff when he heard the door open and he quickly went back to praying that no one would see him. He scooted to the furthest end of the swing so he was fully in the dark and willed the intruder back inside.

"No one is out here. This is lame. Please, come one. Inside. Now."

"Breather. Fresh air. My eyes and head need a break. Now."

"For a 'bad girl' who is always causing trouble you are being super soft."

"I only cause trouble when I want to be in trouble to get…. Ugh! never mind. It's complicated. I don't want to get in trouble, yet. I feel like a bad influence. This isn't fun."

Nathan listened as one of the girls laughed and the other moaned. He knew those voices. He knew he did. He just couldn't place them.

"Can we please go back in? I'm still Drew and it's driving me crazy."

"You are going to be her for a little longer. It's not going to happen tonight. Get over it."

"You probably were like 6. So not fair."

"Try 5…."

"Slut"

"…And that's not the point. You and I are very different. Don't compare us. We are on opposite ends of the spectrum."

"I just want to go inside, find some people I know, and have a little fun. Then we can go."

"And I just want to stay out here. Breathe normal air and go. Since I'm older I win."

"How about I go in, mingle and you stay here. Like 10 minutes tops. Nothing can happen in 10 minutes. We'll both get what we want. Please."

"The fact that you think nothing can happen in 10 minutes just proves…"

"Seriously? I don't need a lecture. Come on!"

"Alright, I guess. But I'm timing you."

Nathan groaned again at the shriek and door slamming and closed his eyes again. He hated girls and their high pitched voices. And now someone he knew yet didn't know at the same time was out here and his peace was gone. It was going to be a very long time before he threw another party that was for sure. He hated people. He hated parties. He hated everything.

"I was wondering where you were."

Nathan sighed to himself before opening his eyes. He blinked a few time trying to adjust to the darkness and was only able to make out the outline of the girl.

"Here I am." He stood up and made his way to the other side of the porch and blinked several times again as he came in contact with light.

"Lucas invited me. I hope its ok."

"If Luke invited you I'm sur….Haley?" Nathan's annoyance turned quickly to shock then from shock to happiness. "What? When? How?"

"Lucas didn't tell you about our talk yesterday?" I asked pointing over my shoulder to the Marshall's backyard. When he just continued to stare at me I had my answer. "It's cool I'm here right?"

"Yes!" He answered enthusiastically before clearing his throat. "I...I mean, sure. It's alright." He added on as I bit my lip to keep from smiling.

"You aren't enjoying the party?"

"Hmm? Oh, no. I have a slight headache and needed a break from all the noise and people. Sounds lame, huh? Ditching your own party?"

"I'm ditching your party."

Nathan let out a small laugh and nodded. I walked to where he previously came from and sat on the swing. "Nice hiding spot."

"I like it. What are you doing here?"

"I already told you. Lucas…"

"I thought you left. The last time I saw you you told me you might be leaving. And then I didn't hear from you and now…I'm just surprised to see you is all." He ran a hand threw his hair before sitting down next to me. "I was ups…I, um, I thought I didn't get a chance to say goodbye."

"Sorry. I was grounded. Stop. Gosh you are just like you're brother." I slapped his arm as a smile appeared on his face. What was with these boys and finding my grounding so entertaining? I guess it was obvious from the house party going on inside they don't know much about discipline but come on. It's not that funny.

I looked down and noticed he had grabbed my hand and couldn't help but take notice of the sparks I felt when I felt his thumb caressing my hand.

"Nathan…"

"I missed you. It's crazy how I am just getting to know you and yet I feel so close to you already. Tell me you feel the same." He lifted our combined hands and used them to lift my chin, making me look at him.

"I, I don't know. My head is spinning. You know nothing about me and trust me, that's for the best. The more you know the less you'll like."

"I doubt it."

"I know it! I'm not your type. Not even close. I don't know how to be normal and I don't know what it's like to be stable. I don't come from big houses and generations of money. I'm not the take-home-to-meet-your-parents kind of girl and frankly…"

He grabbed me by the back of my head and pulled me to him.

"I like you Haley. I don't care where you come from and honestly, I don't think I'm the type you take home either. I like _you_."

"I can't. I can't do this with you."

"Why?"

He dropped his head and kissed the top of mine before placing his forehead on mine.

"Give me one good reason why."

I looked up and stared up into his eyes and lost all control of my thoughts. Every argument I had as to why this was wrong was completely gone. Without thinking twice I leaned up and closed the distance.


	11. Thinking, Talking, Feeling

**Ta-da! I am alive. Shocking I know. First, I want to apologize for neglecting my stories. I've had three major things happen to me lately. Graduating high school, a painful end to a long relationship, and I lost a member of my family this past summer. So, of course it's quite the adjustment when so many things happen all at once. But now, I've developed a new routine so hopefully that'll mean more postings. (If you haven't given up on me already.) I'm debating which stories I will continue and which I won't so…we'll see. Alright, enough of my ramblings. I hope the wait was worth this chapter. I love hearing from you, bad or good, so here you go….**

"Hey. It's me….again. This is like the hundredth message I've left you and quite honestly I don't know whether I should be worried or pissed. At the moment I'm a little worried so please, please call me so I can be angry like I want to be. I hope everything is alright and you're just selfishly enjoying not having me around. I miss you and love you. Call me. Soon."

I hung up with a sigh before tossing my phone on the bed. This was getting really ridiculous. It wasn't like Taylor not to check in. I ran a hand threw my hair and groaned before looking up towards the ceiling. When she finally did call I was going to give her a piece of…

"You love the house this much? You want to leave a little Haley-was-here mark with all that pacing."

My head whipped towards the doorway to find Emma standing there with her hands on her hips.

"I didn't even realize I was. Sorry."

"No apologies needed. Do you need to talk?" She sent me a light smile but stayed rooted in the doorway. I knew she wouldn't enter without me inviting her in. Sometimes the amount of manners this woman possessed baffled me.

I smiled back before nodding and gesturing for her to enter. I sighed and sat on the bed and waited for her to follow suit.

"Is this about you sister? Because I'm sure she's alright. I can try and find someone to call to have someone there to check in on…"

"Thanks. I'm sure Taylor is just fine. She's just being….well, Taylor. But thank you for the offer. It means a lot."

"We would do anything, Haley, to make you feel comfortable. And I know you may disagree, having just come off grounding, but that's all part of being part of a family. Knowing there are going to be consequences for your decisions."

The quick smile that appeared at the word family faltered as she continued her speech. I ran a hand threw my hair before angling my self so I was fully facing her.

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. The whole 'consequence for your decisions' thing." She nodded her head urging me to go on. Boy was this going to be difficult.

I mean it's not like I could come right out and say, 'So, Emma, what's the consequence for practically having sex with the guy your daughter is completely in love with.'

No, can't say that.

I mean we could try, 'I did something I knew was wrong at the party a few nights ago. I got totally caught up in the heat of the moment and it meant nothing. Absolutely nothing. I swear.'

Then I would need to beg to stay. That could work. Play the sad hormonal teenage victim. It worked in the movies, right?

Only problem with that is I don't believe it. It wasn't just nothing. It's never nothing when it comes to Nathan Scott. Every time I'm around him my mind and body just go into overdrive. All rational thoughts leave my mind and I just loose it. Hell, we both would have completely 'lost it' if our surroundings didn't kick in in time to stop us from going all the way.

And I don't even know how it escalated that far. One second I was trying to tell him why we couldn't, then the next he was just looking at me with those gorgeous blue eyes that sparkle when the light hits them a certain way and it's just so…..totally not the point. See, I'm helpless when it comes to him and quite honestly I'm not sure how I feel about this. Which is probably why I haven't returned any of his calls. I know, I know. I'm horrible. I just need some time to re-evaluate the situation. Sort some things out before I look back into those eyes and loose my mind… again.

"Are you in trouble? If you are you can tell me, I'll help you. Just tell me the truth." I looked back over at Emma and had to blink a few times to clear my mind of Nathan Scott and focus back on the topic at hand.

"I'm not in trouble. Not really. I just…"

"You aren't pregnant are you?"

"Umm…no?"

I blinked a few more times and bit the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling as I watched her look me up and down. I'm not sure if she was looking for scars and bruises or if she was actually looking for a baby bump. Either way I thought it was funny.

"Stop laughing at me. I find you pacing, you've been even more distant then normal lately, and then you say we need to have a serious talk. I'm freaking out over here."

"First, I'm laughing _with_ you. Not _at_ you. You just need to join in is all. I mean honestly, you just asked if I was preggo. Like I would ever want to reproduce. Like anyone would ever want me to reproduce." She smiled wearily at me as I took a deep breath. It was now or never. And even though a huge part of me was screaming NEVER, I knew I had to do something before I exploded. "Have a…hav…hmm."

"Out with it Haley."

"Have you ever liked a boy you knew a friend of yours liked?"

I rushed it out before I could change my mind then closed my eyes and waited for her reply. Although I was pretty sure I knew how Saint Emma would answer.

"Yes. I think every girl has. I mean, you can't really help who you develop a crush on. It just happens. Why?"

"Have you ever had said boy like you back instead of your friend?"

"Yes."

"Did you act on it?"

"Yes."

I stared at her with my mouth hanging open as her lips turned upwards.

"No one is perfect Haley. Especially teenagers. I was one too you know."

"You are perfect. That's why I...I just can't believe it. What happened?" I crossed my legs under me and turned more towards her. She did the same and I saw her play with her hands before looking back up at me.

"I lost her." She said with a frown and my mouth dropped once again. She reached over and tapped my chin before letting out another deep breath. "It was my freshman year of college and me and my best friend decided to go to the same school. We were so happy to be together and be roommates and all the jazz. It was like our dream. Living together, being away from home. A few months into school she came home and went on and on about this boy in her English Lit class. He was perfect supposedly. Tall and handsome. Smart and personable. She was taken. Of course she had never spoken two words to him but still..." I watched her laugh as her eyes glazed over. She looked back down at her hands in her lap and then back up towards the ceiling. "I could tell you everything about the time I first saw him. How many clouds were in the sky. How many people were walking in the quad. What he was wearing. It's stupid I guess. After all these year I still remember that day. It's not even very romantic. I was running late to class-my alarms fault-and I was running, sprinting really. I had thought I was doing a good job at dodging people but I guess not because the next thing you know I'm colliding into someone and we both go toppling to the ground. Me on top of him. Oh, it was terrible."

"Sounds pretty great to me. And it must have worked in your advantage too." I commented offhandedly causing her to laugh and tug at my hair.

"Yes. I suppose it did. For weeks I kept running into him, not literally of course. I found out later he had been asking around about me so he knew where I would be so we could 'accidentally' bump into one another. Then it advanced to coffee, and then dinner. I was falling for him and it was happening so fast. Every time I was around him my head would spin and I couldn't think straight. Oh, it was terrifying. I even tried to see other people to get him out of my mind but…it didn't work. I was in love." She smiled wistfully as I bit my lip. This sounded way too familiar for comfort. "One day I invited my friend to come out with us, I thought it was time they met. They were two of the most important people in my life. I wanted them to like each other. Man, I was so nervous that night." She let out a small laugh before shaking her head at herself. "As you can guess she was none to pleased to see the two of us together. She threw a fit actually."

"That doesn't even make sense. It's not like she talked to him. He probably didn't even know she existed! And you didn't know that he was the one she liked." I shouted throwing my hands in the air as Emma smiled.

"That doesn't matter to ones ego honey. And I was her best friend, I should have just known. We argued for hours on end. It went on for weeks until we both decided it just wasn't worth it anymore. When break came we went separate ways and she requested and new roommate for the following semester. I tried to talk to her. I thought if she knew how happy I was with him then she'd be happy for me but…."She looked over to the side and I reached down and squeezed her hand.

"It's her loss. Besides, she sounds like a total bitch to me."

"Haley! Don't say that. It's not nice."

I shrugged at her shocked face before busting out laughing. A few seconds later I was happy when she joined in.

"Well, what happened to the boy? Was it all worth it?"

"She married him. I think the jury is still out on the 'worth it' part though."

I sat up straighter to see over Emma and noticed for the first time Mark leaning against the door frame.

"He was more then worth it to me." Emma said untangling herself from the bed. I watched as she walked over and into her husbands awaiting arms. I smiled at the couple but I couldn't help but feel even more confused. Was losing Kate's friendship for good worth it? Was _he_ worth it? I wish I believed in happily ever after. I wish I could have my cake and eat it too. I wish….ugh, I don't even know anymore. I wish…

"I wish you two would take that lovey dovey crap out of my room." I said placing a bright smile on my face as they both turned to face me.

"Yes. We should leave her room and go retire to our own." Mark said with an obvious wink towards Emma as I made gagging noises and she blushed.

"You do that. I'm gonna go….anywhere but here." I grabbed my shoes and breezed past them and down the stairs shaking my head.

"Haley!"

I turned and saw Emma standing on the landing making her way down the stairs towards me.

"I know my curfew. I won't be long."

"I wasn't sure if we were done with our talk. Is there a boy you like? Is something going on you need help with?"

I sighed before looking over to my right. Staring back at me was a huge mother-daughter portrait. I inwardly groaned before fixing a smile on my face.

"I'm ok. Just hypothetical stuff. Future reference."

"You're sure?" I nodded before quickly making a beeline for the front door.

* * *

"I win. Again. You know, you should get depressed more often. It's kinda nice kicking your ass once in a while." Lucas dribbled the ball a few times before glancing over at his brother with a frown. "No snide remark? No name calling or punch to the face for beating you half a dozen times."

"It was twice. Don't get too cocky." Nathan stole the ball before it reached the blonde's hand again and made the shot from where he was standing. "Besides, I'm not focused. If I where…well, we both know you wouldn't stand a chance." He smirked in his brother's direction and laughed at the glare he received in return.

"You're worried about me getting cocky? Ha! Take a look in the mirror little brother. Take a good long look."

"I do. Often actually. And I love what I see."

Lucas shook his head and muttered something under his breath that Nathan couldn't hear but he was sure it was for the best. Looking at the basketball then back at his brother who had retired to the bench off to the side of the court, Nathan was glad he let Lucas talk him into coming out. He really needed to come, play some ball, and clear his head. It surely had to be better then sitting in his room staring at his phone all day. He had no idea what was going on with him. He was Nathan fucking Scott for god sakes. He made girls wait for him. He left them wanting more and knew just how to let them down when he got bored. Not the other way around. He wasn't one to pine. He wasn't one to sit around and wait for his phone to ring. Which, it hadn't in three very long days.

What was her problem? She was always so hot and cold with him. It was beginning to drive him insane. One second she'd be into him and the next…nothing. Not a word for days.

He ran a frustrated hand threw his hair before looking back towards his brother. The blonde was grinning from ear to ear while staring at his phone. Obviously he was talking to Brooke.

Sometimes that's what Nathan wanted. A stable relationship. When he saw how happy the couple were around each other it made him yearn for that happiness. But he also saw them bicker over the stupidest things. And that, that made him never want to have a girlfriend. Girls were just too, too...too needy. And clingy. He got a lot of that. Hell that had been one thing he was avoiding at the party the other night when _she_ showed up in _his_ private hiding spot. She was all there and beautiful and ready. Then…nothing. She was just, gone.

Letting out a frustrating sigh Nathan turned to look back over at his brother to still see him engrossed in his phone call and he found himself getting even more frustrated. What happened to guy's day? Just the guys hanging out, a little ball, maybe some pizza and NBA live, and then ESPN all night long. But no, Lucas just had to call Brooke. What a whipped little pu….

"Nate? You ready to go?"

Nathans head shot up and he noticed Lucas making his way towards him. He furrowed his brows before scowling.

"I guess the question is are you? I mean, I am, but if you got a better offer….go ahead. I don't need you. My feelings mean nothing to anyone obviously."

"Actually, I did. But I promised I would hang out with you today. Try and get you out of this funk. So don't take your anger out on me. Got it?" Lucas pushed a finger into Nathans shoulder and met him glare for glare.

He knew he should try and take it easy on his brother. He had never faced rejection before, but honestly, there was only so much one could take. And frankly, Lucas was tired of his brother's mood.

He had never seen Nathan like this and he didn't understand. He didn't know what happened the other night but he knew who was to blame for his little brother's mood swings.

It was funny to Lucas actually. He always knew someday a girl would swoop in and knock the raven haired boy right off his feet. Little did he know it would be Miss. Haley James. The new girl next door. She seemed nice enough. Defiantly troubled, but he supposed that was to be expected. But, Nathan must have seen something else that Lucas didn't. Something that gave him strong feelings for this girl.

Looking at him now, scowl on face, Lucas couldn't help but smile and step back, lifting his hands in surrender. His little brother was slowing falling in love. And that, Lucas thought with a smile still plastered on his face, was going to make this one hell of an interesting summer.

"Come on, Nate. I'm just dying to kick your ass on all the games we have at home." He said punching his brother in the arm, laughing when Nathan snorted.

"I told you I was distracted. I'm not anymore. I refuse to be. Your ass is mine_ big_ brother."

"Uh-huh. Sure. Whatever you say."

* * *

"Whatever you say. I don't care. I'm done." The blonde pushed the hair out of her face before plopping down in the uncomfortable plastic chair.

"You don't even know her. Just try and be nice. Jake said…"

"Jake? My Jake? Why the hell is _my_ boyfriend going behind my…."

"Relax . You know Jake; he just wants peace through out the land." The brunette replied with a wink before kicking most of her bags underneath the table. She put her chin in her hands then stared at her best friend.

Honestly, that's what Brooke really wanted. For once in her life for everyone to just get along. But, living in Tree Hill, drama capital of the world, she knew it would never happen. She continued to stare at her friend and watched her squirm in her chair before letting out an exasperated sigh. A slow smile stared to spread as Peyton leaned across the table towards her.

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt. Nathan is up and down over this girl. And Kate…god Kate is in love with him for god sakes. What about her feelings? This girl comes out from no where and just starts screwing with everyone. It's not alright."

"Kate is a child. She will get over him the second she steps into Tree Hill High and see all the other boys this town has to offer."

Peyton grunted in response and snarled at the smile still on Brooke's face. "What? If you have something else to add just say it. I'm listening. My feet are killing me, I'm not going anywhere." She leaned down to rub her ankle, silently cursing herself for letting Brooke talk her into this shopping trip. Actually, she should be cursing the boys for there 'guys night' which left her with no boyfriend and no plans other then shopping with the maniac who was currently sitting across from her.

"I was just wondering if, you know..." Brooke said with a shrug of her shoulders, laughing when Peyton raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Spit it out Davis."

"I was wondering if you felt sorry for her. More then the rest of us of course." Brooke rushed out the last part. She lifted her shoulders again just to drop them and her friends pointed look. "You know, cause of your situation."

"You think I feel for this girl because I'm adopted."

"Well, yeah, I mean…maybe. Makes sense."

"I hate her Brooke. How in the world does it make sense?" Peyton crossed her legs and continued to rub her ankle, watching her friend very carefully. What the hell was she getting at? There was no way in hell she would ever feel sorry for Haley James. Never.

"Maybe you're turning your sadness or compassion or something into anger. Someone wanted you, Peyton. You have a family who loves you. You have a stable home and friends. She gets bounced around all the time. I guess a part of me wonders if you look at her and wonder if that could have been you."

Peyton's head shot up at that. She had not expected that hear that. She heard Brooke mumble something but she couldn't hear over the buzzing in her head.

Moving her hands from her foot to her temples she pushed down and willed the headache she knew was coming to go away. Stupid Brooke. Stupid guy's night. Stupid Haley James.

They were not the same. No way in hell could anyone could compare her to that, that...whatever she had people to love her, Haley didn't. And what did they know. MAybe she never got adopted for a reason. Maybe she was just so horrible... Sighing Peyton looked up towards the ceiling. Shit, Brooke was right.

"…listen to me. I'm just being stupid. I don't even know where that came from." Brooke ran a hand threw her hair and looked over to find the blonde completely zoning out on her. She ran a hand in front of her face before offering an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"Sorry? For what?"

"Saying that." Brooke stated throwing her hands in the air. "It was stupid. I shouldn't compare you guys. And I know the real reason you don't like her is because you're protecting your friends so…I apologize. But don't get used to it." She said pointing a finger in her friends face. She sighed in relief when a smile graced the blondes face for the first time since the shopping trip had been mentioned.

"You could be right though. I mean, I do not like her for the Kate thing, but, she could be me."

"Peyton. That's not what…"

"No, it's true. Foster families and group homes. I escaped all that because my birth mother found my parents right away. But Haley….I don't know. I don't know what to think. I don't know what to do about her."

Brooke reached across the table and grabbed Peyton's hand, a full smile on her face.

"You, my dear, are certainly not alone in that."

* * *

"You alone?"

Nathan spun around towards the voice; in turn losing his balance and he fell from his spot on the bottom stair of his front porch.

"Fuck! Just fuck my life."

"For a basketball player you are very uncoordinated."

"Only around you it seems. You've been ignoring me Hales."

I had to take a deep breath and bit my lip to keep myself in check on hearing him say my name. I mean, it's not like no ones ever used that nickname before but, coming from him…man. Honestly, everything is better when it comes from him.

"You gonna stay on the ground all night?" I said avoiding his statement.

"The view is nice." He looked up at me with that smirk he'd been using a lot and I couldn't stop the chuckle. Nor could I stop my foot from kicking him. "That's not nice, Hales." He stood up and stepped towards me. "Now, like I said, you've been ignoring me."

I looked up at him and into those blue eyes that had been haunting me for days. "I don't want to talk about it." I said, my voice coming out no louder then a whisper.

"And I do." He took another step towards me and then another till we were chest to chest. "I don't like being ignored. I don't like waiting. I grow very impatient very fast."

"I…I…I can't."

"So you said before. But we worked it out didn't we?" He pushed a strain of hair behind my ear then moved to cup my cheek. "Did you come up with anymore excuses you need to tell me before I kiss you?"

My mind was racing. There were a million things I wanted to say, needed to say. But I just couldn't get my mouth to move. I couldn't open it to say them. I couldn't make my brain form them correctly and in ways he could possibly understand.

What was I supposed to say? And how was I supposed to say it when he was looking at me like that? How was I supposed to think when he was looking at me like that? Or touching me like this.

Nathan left one hand on my cheek but used his free hand and wrapped it around my waist pulling me even closer to him. If that was even possible at this point.

"Haley… say it." He said leaning down and whispered into my ear. He pulled back and looked me right in the eye and all I could do was shake my head.

This wasn't right. This couldn't be right. Could it?

I looked back up and blue met brown and took a deep breath.

"Kiss me."

Nathan wasted no time complying and closed the distance between us. I snaked my arms up and around his shoulders and angled my head to the side to give him better access. I couldn't help the slight moan that escaped when I felt his tongue trailing the outside of my lips, begging to be let in. I opened my mouth to give him everything and anything he wanted, just to be pulled out of the spell I was in.

"Haley?"

"Kaitlyn."


	12. Bad Apologies

I quickly untangled myself from Nathan and took a huge step away from him.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked struggling to place a smile on her face. "It's almost curfew Haley," She spared us one last glance before turning on her heel and stalked away.

I looked quickly over at Nathan before shaking my head and rushed after Kaitlyn. Some things were more important.

"Hey, we need to talk," I said grabbing her arm, stopping her from entering the house. This certainly was not a conversation I wanted to have around her folks.

"It's almost 9 Haley. I don't want to get in trouble."

"Me neither. Talk to me," I said grabbing her again. I watched her take in a deep breath and look back in the direction we had just come from. "What are you thinking?"

"One month," She said narrowing her eyes at me. When all I did was stare back at her she threw her hands in the air in frustration before placing them on her hips. "You've been here a month. I've liked him for years. But I guess I'm just not as easy as you. That's his type you know, girls who are ready and willing to fall into bed with him. Girls, like you."

I couldn't stop the hurt. Her words felt like a punch to the stomach. It felt like the wind had been blown right out of me. Obviously it showed on my face because I saw her eyes widen before then narrowed at me again.

"I know you're hurt, Kate," I said easily as I ran a shaky hand threw my hair. "I didn't mean for you…"

"To what? You didn't mean for me to catch you practically having sex with the boy you _knew_ I liked. I confided in you. I called you my sister," She said in a whisper as her eyes glazed over with tears she refused to let fall. "Now I know why no one has ever wanted you. You don't care who you hurt as long as you get what you want. You," She said stepping closer to me so she was in my face, "are nothing but a pathetic slut. And I hate you."

I watched her turn and go inside the house, slamming the door behind her. I stood there as she turned off the porch light and I was left in the darkness.

I fell to the stairs and wrapped my arms around myself and with every fiber of my being willed my self not to cry. I had been called all kinds of names before. I had been yelled at, thrown around, looked down at, and been treated like dirt. But never had it had this effect. Never had I felt this completely terrible. Never had I felt this alone.

I felt him near me. Before he was draping his jacket over me, before he was sitting next to me, I knew he was there. He probably had been there the entire time. And that, did not sit well with me.

"She's just upset. She'll get over it and apologize."

"I don't deserve it. I hurt her. We hurt her," I looked over at him and shook my head and then stood up. "Did you know? Did you know how she felt?"

I watched him place his hands on his knees before he too stood up.

"Come, let's go for a walk."

"Hello! Did you not see that? Did you not hear any of that? I can't go anywhere with you?"

"Well, I'm not going to stand here squinting trying to see you in the dark. So, you either come with me and we'll talk about this somewhere else or you can sit out here all night. I'm sure she locked the door and I'm betting you don't have keys so…" I watched him rock back on his heels before he turned around and started walking away.

"I'm not coming after you!" I squinted to see where he went then looked back at the door. Shit. "Nathan! Wait."

* * *

Have you ever had one of those moments where you just wanted to close your eyes and will it all away? Just close your eyes, only to open them and find out it had all been a dream. You find yourself back in your bed and everything is okay. No more nightmares. Just open your eyes and realize none of it had been real. If only, if only, that could happen to me.

I squeezed my eyes shut one more time before opening them and looked across the table to still find Kate glaring at me.

Nope, it wasn't a dream. Fuck my life.

I lowered my head and heard Mark clear his throat for the fifth time that morning. Looking up I caught the glance between Emma and Mark and the knowing look before they both turned towards me. Looks like I got ratted on last night.

I turned to my right and saw Alex grin at me before looking over at his sister who in turn glared at him.

Mark cleared his throat again before looking at his watch and sighed. He gave Emma a frustrated look before shifting his attention to his son.

"Didn't you say you had plans with Michael today?"

"I did. But this is more fun."

I had to bit my tongue to stop from laughing as Emma choked on her juice, Kate glared, and Mark looked unhappy.

I really needed to spend more time with this boy. He was ballsy, I'll give him that. How he found this awkward breakfast fun I don't know, but, I guess it's a sibling thing.

"I think you should go get ready to go out. I'll be ready to take you in 10 minutes so have your stuff together by then," Mark said unaffected. I saw Alex open his mouth to protest but shut it just as quickly and got up from the table mumbling something about always missing out on the fun stuff.

I cracked a smile at the small boys back and vowed to get to know him better. That is, of course, if I get to stick around long enough.

"Haley, Kaitlyn, is there something you need to discuss?"

I looked over at Emma before looking to Kate. She was playing with her napkin in her lap as if it would transport her to another place. Where was my napkin?

"Girls?"

"It's nothing. Girl stuff. Teen stuff. You guys wouldn't understand," Kate mumbled not looking up.

Mark shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Emma sighed.

"You do know I was once a teenage girl. I might be able to help."

"That was forever ago. Things have changed."

"I think what Kate is trying to say is…"

"I can speak for myself thank you."

"I was just trying to help."

"I think you've helped yourself enough. Don't you?" She narrowed her eyes at me and all I could do was sigh and shake my head.

"Whatever. I'll be upstairs…packing. It's been fun."

"Not really."

"That's enough!" Mark boomed standing up. I felt the whole table shake under my hands and I slowly took a step back in retreat. "Haley, sit."

Once I obliged he ran his hand threw his hair before mumbling to himself something about girls and teenagers and why did he ever have any. I cracked a small smile before taking in another deep breath to keep myself in check.

"Look, this is my entire fault. And I am truly sorry. You'll never know how sorry I am that I hurt you," I looked over at Kate who still had her eyes slightly narrowed. "What I did was selfish and I apologize. But I can't take it back and I suppose…I don't want to."

"Then why apologize? You say you're sorry then go and say, 'wait, never mind, I meant to do it.' That's bull…crap," She sucked her bottom lip in her mouth and sent an apologetic glance to her mother. Then she turned her attention back to me, waiting for my response.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry…"

"You got caught," She interrupted, standing up, looking down her nose at me.

"No! That's not it. I would have told you,"

She snorted in response causing me to lose my patience. I've had enough of this attitude. I stood up and leaned across the table and narrowed my eyes at her.

"I'm sorry you're hurting, really, I am. I'm sorry I broke our trust. And I'm sorry to be the one who finally broke the fairytale bubble you live in that said you two would someday be together. I fucked up. And now I'm apologizing. So, accept it or don't, I don't care any more."

"Wait, wait, wait. This is over a boy? Who? And do you realize how…."

"It wasn't a 'fairytale bubble.' It was my life," Kate said interrupting her mom, leaning across the table also so we were nose to nose. "And I told you all about him. I trusted you. You lead me to believe you were helping me when all along you were going behind my back to get him yourself. You're conniving and selfish. I hate you."

I stared at her and let her words sink in like they were a knife being stabbed in my chest. That's not how it happened. That's not how I meant for any of this to happen. She had to know that. She had to know I never meant to hurt her. Why didn't she know that?

I could vaguely here Mark lecturing us over all the noise in my head. I looked over from him back to Kate who had stopped glaring and was now close to tears. She stepped back and into her mothers embrace as Mark continued to pace and talk. It all seemed to be happening in slow motion. No, it looked like it was happening in another world. The polished father dropping everything to stroke his daughter's hair as she wept on her mothers shoulder.

I took a slow and silent step back and shook my head to clear this world. I wanted to get back to the small and cramped apartment with just me and Taylor. But it wasn't going away. They weren't going away. The pain wasn't going away.

"I'm sorry," I whispered before turning on my heel and I did what I do best. I fled.

* * *

Safe Haven: a place, a situation, or an activity which provides people with an opportunity to escape from things that they find unpleasant or worrying.

In my situation it's always good to find one place you can go. A place you can be alone with your thoughts. A place, that's not always crowded with people so you can just be alone. A safe haven. I think that's one of the first things I look for when I move to a new place. You see, for normal kids my age, your 'safe place' is probably your room. In some cases that can't always be true so it's best to scout out another place to go and just…escape. Escape the world. Escape reality. Escape people. Escape…yourself. Now, I haven't been in Tree Hill that long and half of the time I have been here was spent grounded in the place I'm running from. So I had to think pretty hard about my go to place. This, of course, got me thinking about a certain blue eyed boy.

No, I didn't go running to him. Although that would have been the easy thing to do. But, I've never been that kind of girl. I've never been the one who needed a man to lean on. And I didn't plan on changing that today.

But I did take him into consideration when I choose my place. And no, I didn't choose it because he could show up at any minute. But, if that were to happen…ugh. Forget it.

I laid down and closed my eyes to keep the sun out. On a sigh I opened them again and struggled to readjust to the light and just stared up at the sky.

Why was it when you're feeling really good it rains, but when you're miserable the suns out and the sky is clear and bright blue?

I felt a quick vibration in my pocket and groaned instinctively and prepared myself for the punishment that was on my way. When I saw all I had was a text curiosity took over so I quickly opened my phone and a fresh new batch of emotions swirled in.

_Been Busy. Sorry. Call you when I have enough free time to catch up. Love and misses_

_ TAY_

"Seriously? Over a month of not speaking and this is all I get. You have got to be fucking kidding me." I quickly sat up and dialed her number and had to fight the urge not to throw my phone when my call got sent to voice mail. I threw back my head and finally let it all out. With everything in me I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"That is quiet a welcome. Thanks."

I whipped my head around to face the intruder before letting out a small groan.

"Welcome….Piper, right?" I said standing up. I lifted a hand to block the sun out and stretched my other hand out to her with a big smile on my face.

"Close, it's Peyton. You're…Holly? It is Holly isn't it," The blonde grabbed my hand and placed her own fake smile on her face and I couldn't stop the laugh from escaping.

"Yes, yes that's me. I'm sorry," I said bending over, grabbing my sides between breaths. "I've had a really bad day."

"Oh, I can tell. I always have a laughing fit on rough days."

"I know. Its twi…twisted. Oh lord, I can't stop."

"Well, umm, I was just looking for Lucas or Nate. I think I left something at their place and no one was home so I thought they'd…do you know where Nathan is?"

I straightened myself at the tone and took a deep calming breath.

"Why would I?"

"Just a question based on some rumors that are going around. You guys are close, right?"

"Me and Lucas are close too. You want to question me about him as well."

She took a step closer to me so she stood a few inches taller and looked down at me with heat in her eyes.

"Brooke is my best friend. If you even think…"

"Relax Curly. Just friends," I held my hands up in surrender and took a step back. "Been in town what, 5 weeks, and I already have enemies. That's gotta be a new record."

"I don't want to be your enemy. I just see you getting close, maybe to close, to my friends, which in turn could hurt my other friends and I just…" She trailed off and looked up toward the sky. "Why are you here?"

"I didn't exactly have a choice. Mark and Emma choose me and I have to go…"

"I didn't mean Tree Hill. I meant here," She lifted her arms and looked back over at me. "Of all the places there are to go in town why the River Court?"

"I haven't exactly had a full tour of the place just yet and…I don't know. One night me and Nathan went out and…stop that," I said placing my hands on my hips.

"What? I didn't even say anything?"

"You rolled your eyes and then you smiled!"

"Is that illegal wherever it is you're from?"

"No. But we do have this rule that says it's ok to beat the snot out of nosy bitches."

"I would like to see you try," She lifted her arms again and balled her hands into fists but this time she had a genuine smile on her face.

"That's not even how you do it. You would break your thumbs like that," I rolled my eyes at her as I walked past her and towards the bench.

"He likes you."

I stopped and inhaled before I turned back to face her.

"I know. You have a point?"

"I just don't want to see anyone get hurt is all."

"Well, it's too little too late for that one. But don't worry, Nathan is unaffected I'm sure."

She opened her mouth to say something else so I just held up a hand to stop her. This really was the last thing I wanted. I just wanted to be alone. I did not want to talk about this right now. I was not ready to talk about _him_. So, I improvised.

"So, Curly, have you ever heard of a hair straighter?"

* * *

"So you kissed her?"

"Mm-hmm."

"And Kate saw?"

"Yup."

"Dude, that sucks."

"Totally."

"Did you hear mom and dad are splitting and we are moving to Canada?"

"Yeah. Total bummer."

"Nate," Lucas moved to step in front of his brother. Nathan looked up from the ground with his trademark smirk in place causing his older brother to snarl.

"I heard you. And it is a bummer. Canada sucks," Nathan stepped around his brother before looking down the street and made a step to cross it.

"Wait," Lucas reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him and made him face him again. "I thought you liked her. I thought you wanted to kiss her and all that jazz."

"I did. But I didn't know it would cause trouble," Nathan ran a hand threw his hair and started growing uncomfortable under his brother's stare.

"Are you saying you never knew how Kate felt?"

"No, I knew. But come on dude, she's just a kid. I thought she would grow out of it. I thought it was just an innocent little crush. What was I supposed to do?"

"Well, I'm sure making out with the girl living her is a big no-no in girl world," Lucas said with a chuckle. He stopped abruptly when Nathan glared at him. "Hey, all I'm saying is you have to fix it. Make things right between them again. After that, then things can maybe happen for you and Haley. Maybe."

"And I do that how exactly?"

"Talk to Kate."

Nathan stared at his brother as if he had gone crazy. Which, in Nathans mind, he probably had. There was no way he could go talk to her. He heard her last night. He heard the things she had said, the names she had called Haley. That little girl was a spit fire and Nathan was not afraid to admit he was a little afraid. Lord knew what she would unleash when he came face to face with her.

Of course he knew she had a crush on him. It was pretty obvious. But what was he supposed to do about it? All his friends kept telling him to go easy on her, that she was just a kid. But that didn't mean he wasn't allowed to have his fun. And he did, he always had fun when it came to girls.

And that's what Haley was. She was fun. He had a good time with her. They got along and they had similar interests. It certainly helped that she was good to look at.

But, then there was her relationship with Kate. He didn't want to be the reason anything bad happened. In the past he could care less if girls fought over him. Hell, he enjoyed it. But this was different. One wrong move and that was it. Haley was gone. He certainly didn't want that on his shoulders. And he still wasn't sure how he felt about her. Sure he was attracted. It was hard not to be. But there was something more.

Nathan shook his head, trying to clear it and let out a frustrated groan. "I have no fucking clue what I'm supposed to do."

"I thought I just told you. Don't you listen?"

Nathan shot his Lucas a look before looking over Lucas' shoulder. "Got any other ideas? And think fast."

Lucas followed his brother's line of sight before a grin broke out on his face. He saw the two people approaching them and couldn't keep in the chuckle. "Man, I love small towns. I really wish I had some popcorn though," He added with a laugh and raised his hand in greeting. This was going to be interesting.


End file.
